


"Seonghwa's in Studio Six"

by emberanne



Series: To the nights that turned into mornings, and the friends who turned into family [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, dancer seonghwa, dancer yunho, much love for my biaswrecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberanne/pseuds/emberanne
Summary: Park Seonghwa worked at the front desk of the dance studios.He wasn’t a dance major, hadn’t been since his injury in the fall of his sophomore year, but the department was kind enough to let him keep his job working at the front desk. Besides, it was an easy job.When Yunho comes in on a Sunday morning with an obvious non-major friend in tow, Seonghwa doesn't think much of it other than the fact that Yunho’s friend is kind of cute and his smile makes Seonghwa's heart flutter.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: To the nights that turned into mornings, and the friends who turned into family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586962
Comments: 6
Kudos: 274





	"Seonghwa's in Studio Six"

Park Seonghwa worked at the front desk of the dance studios. 

He wasn’t a dance major, hadn’t been since his injury in the fall of his sophomore year, but the department was kind enough to let him keep his job working at the front desk. This was something Seonghwa was incredibly grateful for because, at the end of the day, he missed being a dance major. Working at the front desk allowed him to still be connected to dance in some way. 

Besides, working at the front desk was an easy gig. He did rounds once an hour and chatted with one of his best (and only) friends, Hwang Yeji, at the desk during their overlapping shifts. Rarely did he actually go into the studios and dance, despite having 24/7 access (one of the perks of working for the department). 

Seonghwa still moved like a dancer, but he couldn’t dance the way he used to. 

So, Seonghwa stayed out of the studios. 

When Jeong Yunho, one of the more popular majors, came in on a Sunday morning with an obvious non-major friend in tow, Seonghwa didn’t think much of it other than the fact that Yunho’s friend was kind of cute. Yeji gave them a studio where Yunho wouldn’t get caught for having a non-major and the two were on their way. Yeji and Seonghwa continued their conversation, trading cinnabites from McDonalds while they talked. 

Naturally, Seonghwa was caught off guard when Yunho reappeared ten minutes later, grabbed Seonghwa by the arm, and promptly dragged the elder off towards the studio with a shouted apology at Yeji and a promise to return him in half an hour. Seonghwa was too shocked to fight Yunho and found himself standing in the middle of studio six as Yunho and his friend circled around, setting various things up and pushing things aside and shouting hasty introductions. 

“This is Kim Hongjoong,” Yunho tells him. “He’s a music production major and working on making dances for some of his songs. I’m helping him with the actual choreo, but I need your help in creating the aesthetic of the choreo. Hongjoong, this is Park Seonghwa.” 

“Nice to meet you, Seonghwa. Thanks for letting Yunho drag you here,” Hongjoong says, all the while shaking Seonghwa’s hand. “Normally I wouldn’t be so forward, but I could really use your help.”   


“Nice to meet you too,” Seonghwa trails off and Yunho’s earlier words hit him like a truck. “Hang on a sec, Yunho! You know that I can’t help you, I don’t dance anymore.”

“Your actions with Yeji on Halloweekend say otherwise,” Yunho counters and it’s enough to make Seonghwa turn red. 

On Halloweekend, Seonghwa and Yeji had decided to go as the dragons from the latest  _ How to Train Your Dragon _ movie. She wore all-white with blue lenses and he wore all-black with green lenses and they both had these stupid little tails they’d attached for the hell of it. Yeji had (with the help of many shots of soju) dragged him to a dance majors party and they had danced for hours. Seonghwa remembered how well he danced with Yeji and any other partner that came his way that night. He remembered how he let his body move to the music and moved on instinct instead of instruction and how, for the first time since his accident, the fact he couldn’t dance the way he used to didn’t bother him. 

What he didn’t remember was the part where Yunho saw him. 

“That’s different,” Seonghwa protests. “You know I can’t do what I used to do.” 

“Listen, Seonghwa. I normally wouldn’t ask this of someone I don’t know, but Yunho showed me a video from that weekend and I would love to incorporate moves like that.” 

Seonghwa didn’t think it was possible to turn redder than he already was, but apparently the universe was determined to prove him wrong. “Jeong Yunho!” 

“I did nothing wrong!” 

Seonghwa glare softens at Yunho’s puppy eyes as the taller pulls up beside him. “Besides, this isn’t what you used to do.” 

When “Pick It Up” fills the air, Seonghwa knows he’s done for. Damn Yunho for knowing how hard Seonghwa will bop to this song. Accepting his fate, Seonghwa slaps Yunho’s hand like he did dozens of times last year in their shared hip-hop class, turns to face the mirror, and dances. Yunho’s synced up behind him and the two work seamlessly, as if they’d never stopped dancing together. 

And when the song ends and Seonghwa collapses on the ground, he knows that if he dances with Yunho for this project of Hongjoong’s, he’ll have fun. 

That’s why he takes Yunho’s hand when he offers it. That’s why he meets with the two every Wednesday before his shift and Sunday after his shift to work on the choreo. That’s why, when they finish the original piece, he keeps meeting up with them in the studios to work on more pieces for fun. 

That’s why Seonghwa finds himself where he is now, alone with Hongjoong for the first time since they’d met almost five weeks ago. 

Yunho is supposed to be here. Seonghwa knows this. Hongjoong knows this. And while Seonghwa and Hongjoong could arguably be called friends, they’d never done this stuff one-on-one. Yunho has always been there to set the mood and make everyone laugh. Now, Seonghwa and Hongjoong have been sitting (well, Seonghwa has been stretching) in silence for five minutes. Seonghwa isn’t totally sure of what to do.

“Hey,” Hongjoong finally says. “We don’t have to do this today. We can just do it next week when we have Yunho.” 

Seonghwa really appreciates the out. Hell, he’s more than tempted to take it. At the same time, Seonghwa knows that he enjoys this, he enjoys dancing like this helping to come up with the aesthetics of the dance style for Hongjoong’s songs. He likes spending time with Hongjoong, as awkward as it currently is. 

“It’s fine,” Seonghwa says before he can stop himself. “What’ve you got for today?” 

Hongjoong blinks, probably super confused by Seonghwa’s response and scrambles for his computer. “Awesome! Awesome, I’ve got something, hang on.” 

“Sure thing,” Seonghwa stands and heads for the speaker, plugging in his phone. “Mind if I warm up?” 

“Nah, go for it,” Hongjoong dismisses, scooting both his body and his stuff out of the way. 

Seonghwa hums in appreciation, cues Billie Eilish’s “Bad Guy” against his better judgment, and peels off his hoodie while he heads to center and lets the beats of the intro seep into his body. Seonghwa closes his eyes as Billie Eilish starts singing. He focuses on the movements of his upper body but still lets his instincts lead the way. His body rolls when it needs to and hits hard on the beat, he pushes everything into the dance and maybe it’s a little sexier than he intended, but there’s no going back now. Seonghwa knows he’s always been an all-or-nothing type of person, dancing has only proved the fact further. 

Seonghwa stops as the first chorus ends, breathing hard. The song is still playing in the background, but Seonghwa can barely hear it over his own heart pounding and the dim sound of Hongjoong clapping. 

“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong says, seemingly unable to articulate more than that. “Holy shit.” 

Seonghwa sputters and turns a little red, he didn’t mean to get that into the song, it just sort of happened. 

“You’ve been holding out on me,” Hongjoong grins. 

“You’re easy to impress,” Seonghwa teases, lacking a better response. He heads over towards Hongjoong to squat beside him. “Come on, what’ve you got for today?”

Hongjoong’s music-making program is a total mess and Seonghwa doesn’t understand half of what’s happening on the screen. 

“I don’t get how you understand this,” Seonghwa says bluntly. 

“Honestly, me either, but I’m getting a friend of a friend to make it a little more hongjoong-friendly over the weekend,” Hongjoong admits, messing with the software with a scowl. “There we go! Alright, I wrote this with a lot of help from this grad student, Eden. Tentatively called Twilight, only vocal guides so far, sorry about that. 110 BPM, E Major (not that that matters much). It’s a pretty light piece overall, I’m hoping to do something fun for it.” 

When Hongjoong hits play and the song washes over Seonghwa, he can see it in his mind immediately. One person center, bring in a second for the third line. Others come in as the song starts to pick up, maybe 7 or 8 people total. Hit. Roll. Kick. Move. Hold still and have one person do a move, everyone together for a second time. 

“Do you need to listen again?” Hongjoong asks when the song finishes. 

“I think I’ve got it,” Seonghwa mutters, his mind racing. “Take me to the opening instrumental part…” 

Hongjoong goes to the requested part and hits play for a second time. Listening intently, Seonghwa can see more and more in his mind. 

“I think I’ve got something,” Seonghwa says, standing up abruptly. 

Hongjoong looks up, clearly a little started. “That’s great, start at the same place?”

“Yeah,” Seonghwa nods. Swallowing his doubt, Seonghwa offers a hand to Hongjoong. “Ready to go?” 

Hongjoong has a right to look confused. Normally, Seonghwa and Yunho do all the initial interpretive stuff and Hongjoong only adds input if he has something specific in mind. But Yunho isn’t here right now and Seonghwa knows it’s easier to dance with someone else for this sort of stuff.

“Come on,” Seonghwa smiles at Hongjoong, hoping it will both ease and convince him. “I’ll guide you through it, it’ll be fun.”

Hongjoong smiles back and takes Seonghwa’s hand, Seonghwa hauling the other to his feet. He tries to ignore the fluttering sensation in his heart as they get to work. 

Seonghwa has a hard time concentrating as the half-hour passes. He’s ghosting through moves, hitting hard when he needs to, but mostly just feeling the music. That’s his job, after all, to feel the music. 

He’s dancing with Hongjoong. Not,  _ with _ Hongjoong, but with Hongjoong. 

And Hongjoong is incredibly distracting. Yes, Hongjoong is definitely more focused on the dance than he is. But Hongjoong is also putting in random little moves that are goofy and cutesy and just so Hongjoong that Seonghwa forgets how to breathe when Hongjoong does the section and then looks at Seonghwa with a huge, proud smile. 

When the half-hour ends they have fifteen seconds of choreo, which isn’t a lot but isn’t anything to scoff at either. Plus Hongjoong looks really, really happy with what they’ve done and that’s enough to make it all worthwhile. 

“Thank you so much, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong gushes as they pack up their stuff and start to leave the studio. “You’re an amazing dancer, I’m so grateful.” 

“I’m really not that great,” Seonghwa laughs, pushing the matter aside. 

“I’m serious, Seonghwa, your dancing is beautiful,” Hongjoong says with a shake of his head. “I don’t see why you ever stopped.” 

“I got injured.” 

The words fall out so naturally it catches Seonghwa off guard and brings him to a stop. Hongjoong slows, looking at Seonghwa curiously. 

Seonghwa knows Yunho’s told Hongjoong the bare minimum. Seonghwa doesn’t talk about his injury to anyone, doesn’t talk about the incident that ended his dancing career. And yet…

“It was last year, November. Yeji and I had been cast to dance the duet between Cinderella and Prince Charming for the department’s fall showcase. It’s a pretty big deal for two sophomores to get that duet, especially since Yeji is so much younger than the average person in our year.”

“How old is she?” 

“She should be a freshman this year,” Seonghwa says, laughing a little because honestly, his best friend is ridiculous. “So yeah, a lot of upperclassmen were breathing down our necks, just waiting for us to mess us. We practiced so much, we practiced so hard! We just wanted to prove to everyone that we could do it.

“Two weeks out from the showcase, everyone’s together to run the setlist for the first time. Yeji and I are the ones starting everything off, so we went first. But I was nearly late to practice, I overslept. I didn’t have time to stretch or warm up properly and it was our first time performing in front of all the other majors. I danced harder than I should have, we both did, and there was one point where I was on pointe and I lifted her and I just heard this terrible, terrible popping sound.” 

Hongjoong’s gasp is soft and Seonghwa appreciates that the other is listening so intently. Seonghwa closes his eyes and breathes deeply because this is the part he hates the most. 

“A ruptured Achilles’ tendon is career-ending for most dancers. It certainly was for me. I’ll never be able to dance like that again, hell, it’s a miracle I can dance at all.”

“So when we first pulled you into the studio…” 

“That’s why Yunho said this isn’t what I used to do. I was, I was a danseur and god, I was a good one. Now, I can’t go on pointe and my left ankle isn’t as flexible as it needs to be.”

“Seonghwa…” 

“It’s fine,” Seonghwa says, smiling at Hongjoong softly. Seonghwa finally pushes himself forward, out of the basement. “Y’know, it happened in that studio, studio six. I spent all my time in that studio, practiced for hours and hours. Anytime someone was looking for me, a dance major was sure to point them down the stairs and say ‘Seonghwa’s in studio six’ because it was a given.”

“Seonghwa, I’m so sorry, we don’t have to practice there anymore.”

“It’s fine, Hongjoong. Dancing there now with you and Yunho, it’s helping.” 

It’s true. Seonghwa had hated being in studio six with Hongjoong and Yunho at first, it was a constant reminder of his injury. Now, the memories of goofing around and dancing with the two are finally starting to erase the old ones. 

“Dancing with you and Yunho, it’s a lot of fun for me. I’m actually enjoying myself and enjoying dancing, which is something that barely happened when I was an actual dance major. I’m really grateful for everything you guys have done for me. So thank you, Hongjoong, for asking me to dance with you guys.” 

Hongjoong is silent and Seonghwa doesn’t blame him. Seonghwa didn’t expect to dump everything on Hongjoong, it was hardly fair of him to. In hindsight, Seonghwa feels more than a little guilty. 

Seonghwa winces, stepping back slightly, and turning towards the front desk where he can hopefully hide behind Yeji for the rest of time. Waving awkwardly at Hongjoong, he says, “I’ll see you next time.” 

Cringing at his awkwardness and avoiding Yeji’s questioning eyes, Seonghwa places his stuff on the front desk and moves to go around it. 

“Do you wanna get brunch or something?” 

Seonghwa stiffens because no way in hell did Kim Hongjoong just ask him to brunch. 

“Since I won’t have my computer when we usually meet on Sundays, would you want to get brunch instead?” Hongjoong runs a free hand through his hair nervously, eyes trained on the ground. Seonghwa gapes and Hongjoong’s eyes flit up to meet his as he offers a small smile. “I’d like to spend more time with you.” 

Seonghwa almost chokes, nodding vigorously because at this point he doesn’t trust himself to speak. Hongjoong’s face breaks out into a wide grin. 

“Great! I’ll pick you up after your shift.” 

And then Hongjoong is gone, walking away with a swagger he didn’t have before and Seonghwa swears he can hear Hongjoong whistling. 

“Yeji,” Seonghwa breathes, blindly grasping at the front desk behind him. Yeji catches his hand. “Did that just happen?” 

Yeji giggles and squeezes his hand encouragingly. “Yes, Hwa. That did just happen.” 

Seonghwa’s face erupts in red as Yeji laughs behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Some clips for context:  
> Bad Guy (0:00-1:05): https://youtu.be/I_pSENOEJrY  
> Cinderella: https://youtu.be/ekbR7M5mCCA  
> Twilight (0:17-0:36): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSO1PjJ73kI
> 
> (also, a danseur is the french word for a male ballet dancer. thanks google.) 
> 
> SO I CHOSE TO INCLUDE YEJI FROM ITZY FOR A VERY DUMB REASON. And that reason is this video (https://www.instagram.com/p/B6p_HEbHN3u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) and also the fact that one of Seonghwa's nicknames is Toothless and yeah I think they would be cute best friends so yeah. Also she had way more lines and was here way more and then I rewrote this like six times. 
> 
> I did a weird amount of research for this??? Like I did 0 research for the past two but then I was like "seonghwa must be a former ballet dancer" and suddenly I have like 15 tabs open and I'm writing shit down in a notebook. So yeah, I worked hard on this. Please love it. Please. I'm so proud of this one I really want people to like it ahhh. 
> 
> ALSO. "Answer" just dropped and my god, guys, its SO GOOD. All of the boys just ugh, I'm so dead. So dead. Please go listen/watch "Answer" if you haven't already, it will give you all the good feels.


End file.
